1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder actuated tool system having a single hydraulic cylinder actuator and replaceable tools including torque wrenches, shears, nut breakers, and flange spreaders.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of hydraulically operated torque wrenches is well known, particularly in the tightening large nuts on bolts or studs and in tight clearance installations not allowing for the travel of a long wrench handle. Present hydraulically operated torque wrenches are not rotatably adjustable relative to the hydraulic driving cylinder, and are thus restrained from rotation by the hydraulic hoses and other appendages. It would be desirable to provide a hydraulically operated torque wrench that is rotatable relative to the actuating hydraulic driving cylinder and hose. It would further be desirable to provide a system wherein the torque wrench is removable from the hydraulic driving cylinder and other torque wrenches having different drives or sizes as well as other tools such as shears, nut breakers, and flange spreaders may be attached for driving by the same hydraulic cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,397, issued Jun. 24, 1958, to Tollar et al., describes a positioning device for radially-spaced sleeves using circumferentially-spaced corresponding pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,496, issued Feb. 21, 1989, to Wagner et al., describes a hydraulic wrench intended to interlock with a hydraulic cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,600, issued Dec. 1, 1987, to Mierbach et al., describes a power screwdriver with ratchet having attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,753, issued May 14, 1996, to Wagner et al. describes a hydraulic power wrench having a combination piston rod having a spherical head for engaging a drive plate for driving a ratchet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,554, issued Mar. 2, 1999, to Vobelsanger, describes a hydraulic powered cutter or shears.
Russian Patent No. SU 1 337 549 A1, published Sep. 15, 1987, describes a universal connector joint mechanism for operation with a hydraulic cylinder and power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,404, issued Jun. 6, 1944 to Liston, describes a pipe flange separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,710, issued Jan. 2, 1996, to Asten, describes a hydraulic nut splitter with a splitting wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,546, issued Feb. 29, 2000, to Sleigh describes a reaction member system for rotary fluid-operated wrenches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,580, issued May 10, 1983, to Hellander, describes a lifting and shifting apparatus having a cylinder powered lift wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,785, issued Jun. 23, 1998, to Pessin, describes as a wedge spreader tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,293, issued Oct. 21, 1977, to Sturdevant, describes a hydraulically operated spreader and lifting tool.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a hydraulic torque wrench system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.